1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to sheet-shaped heat and light sources, methods for making the same and methods for heating objects adopting the same and, particularly, to a carbon nanotube based sheet-shaped heat and light source, a method for making the same and a method for heating objects adopting the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNT) are a novel carbonaceous material and have received a great deal of interest since the early 1990s. It was reported in an article by Sumio Iijima, entitled “Helical Microtubules of Graphitic Carbon” (Nature, Vol. 354, Nov. 7, 1991, pp. 56-58). CNTs are conductors, chemically stable, and capable of having a very small diameter (much less than 100 nanometers) and large aspect ratios (length/diameter). Due to these and other properties, it has been suggested that CNTs should play an important role in various fields, such as field emission devices, new optic materials, sensors, soft ferromagnetic materials, etc. Moreover, due to CNTs having excellent electrical conductivity, thermal stability, and light emitting property similar to black/blackbody radiation, carbon nanotubes can also, advantageously, be used in the field of heat and light sources.
A carbon nanotube yarn drawn from an array of carbon nanotubes and affixed with two electrodes, emits light, when a voltage is applied across the electrodes. The electrical resistance of the carbon nanotube yarn does not increase as much, as metallic light filaments, with increasing temperature. Accordingly, power consumption, of the carbon nanotube yarn, is low at incandescent operating temperatures. However, carbon nanotube yarn is a linear heat and light source, and therefore, difficult to use in a sheet-shaped heat and light source.
Non-linear sheet-shaped heat and light source, generally, includes a quartz glass shell, two or more tungsten filaments or at least one tungsten sheet, a supporting ring, sealing parts, and a base. Two ends of each tungsten filament are connected to the supporting ring. In order to form a planar light emitting surface, the at least two tungsten filaments are disposed parallel to each other. The supporting ring is connected to the sealing parts. The supporting ring and the sealing parts are disposed on the base, thereby, defining a closed space. An inert gas is allowed into the closed space to prevent oxidation of the tungsten filaments. However, they are problems with the sheet-shaped heat and light source: Firstly, because tungsten filaments/sheets are grey-body radiation emitters, the temperature of tungsten filaments/sheets increases slowly, thus, they have a low efficiency of heat radiation. As such, distance of heat radiation transmission is relatively small. Secondly, heat radiation and light radiation are not uniform. Thirdly, tungsten filaments/sheets are difficult to process. Further, during light emission, the tungsten filaments/sheets maybe need a protective work environment.
What is needed, therefore, is a sheet-shaped heat and light source having a large area, uniform heat and light radiation, a method for making the same being simple and easy to be applied, and a method for heating an object adopting the same.